Karina Morris
Karina is the second born daughter of Angelica Ryder and Nathan Morris, twin sister to her brother Jay Augustine Morris. Growing up with a much happier and more optimistic and creative Angelica Ryder, Karina, her brother and her older sister were encouraged to follow what made them happy, even if it meant they didn't follow in the 'family business' of military service. But they both decided to because they saw the benefits. Karina was very close to her mother and loved being artistic, even at a young age, she liked to put things together and design new things. Her outfits were always things she picked out and not her mother. Sometimes they were great other times, Angel had to gently guide her to something that looked more presentable. She did, however, inherit the 'spy gene', and was great at getting where she didn't belong and finding out things she shouldn't. At age six she figured out that the gifts from "Santa" were actually from her grandfather, when she discovered them in a hidden room in her Gran'ma Alice's workshop. Keeping the existence of said gifts from her twin brother and older sister. As she got older, she got more skilled at using computers to hide her movements. Forming a very close relationship with the M.I.K.I. AI program avatars. When she was a teenager, she told her mom that she didn't want to go to the Naval Academy but she did want to go to art school. With her blessing Karina went to the Terra Alpha School of Art and became a rather gifted graphic artist and cultural art expert. One of her first commissions was to develop some new 'propaganda' pieces for the Alliance and helped rework some of the designs of the awards and trophies they gave to those of merit. To help fund her schooling and her projects, she worked with her mother and 'Gran'ma Alice' in their clothing companies as yet another one of the family modelling their creations, but also contributing her own under the sub label 'Kari-On Creations' - a line of travel attire that helped people 'blend in' a bit better on other planets that didn't quite like Terrans. But she knew she could contribute just a bit more and so started working with her grandfather's intelligence network. Usually providing disguises, special clothes with gear built in and creating forged documents and records. Eventually her work lead to her getting a position as a Special Agent in Alpha Section and military clearance as an infiltration advisor. Her goal is to be her mother's heir in the design world, improving on her work, while making her own mark. She does consider the possibility of going into field work, but would prefer to be in the base supporting those who are in the field. Karina is skilled in two forms of martial arts and has excellent marksmanship skills. Would prefer to be thought of as a creator not a killer, even though she has a number of kills under belt from field missions. Karina does enjoy field work, but only with the right team. Currently Karina is still single, dating a few men here and there but nothing serious. More than a little annoyed that too many men she meets are more interested in her family or just want to be part of the Ryder clan than her boyfriend. Entirely comfortable being single, but she does get a bit jealous of her big sister Seraphina. Category:Characters